Armor
Age of the Chosen The Age of the Chosen update of December 14, 2007 updated new armor. The allotment of enchantments and the overall item rarity has been more closely tied to tier and the max health bonus has been greatly increased. Armor pieces that existed prior to the Age of the Chosen are still usable but the repair cost and pawn broker costs for this armor have increased. This was done to give the existing players time to obtain new armor during the transition. Equip Slots There are 7 armor equip slots: head, chest, shoulders, wrist sic, hands, legs, and feet. Armor Attributes Armor Rating Each piece of armor has an armor rating spread across the 4 elements water (WA), nature (NA), fire (FI), and air (AI). (Note: Earth (EA) is also rated on all armor pieces but it is unused since no abilities or weapons deal earth damage.) Armor rating stacks across all armor pieces and the total determines the percentage of damage that is absorbed. For example, the leather starter armor for new players has the following ratings: WA 300, NA 300, FI 271, AI 271. A full set of 7 pieces will give the player the following armor rating WA 2100, NA 2100, FI 1897, AI 1897. (Note: Starter armor sets do not include a head piece.) These values are divided by 5000 to determine the percentage of damage that is absorbed, i.e. WA 42%, NA 42%, FI 38%, AI 38%. Enchantments and abilities may add an additional armor rating. Max Health Bonus Every piece of armor has a base max health bonus built in that scales with the tier. Before The Age of the Chosen (Note: Armor existing prior to the Age of the Chosen cost more to repair.) After The Age of the Chosen : *Max health bonus may increase for armor with higher rarity level for the same tier. Enchantments Armor pieces can also contain enchantments which offer diverse bonuses. There are two types of enchantments: standard enchantments and reactive enchantments. Standard enchantments are active effects 100% of the time. Reactive enchantments have a chance of becoming active under specific conditions, e.g. 5% chance when player receives damage, and then only for a duration. All enchantment bonuses stack with one another across all armor pieces, ornaments, and weapons. Rarity More rare items have the opportunity to contain a greater number of standard and reactive enchantments. The levels of rarity are tied closely to tier. The levels are easily recognizable by text color. Archetype Sets Some armor pieces contain bonuses called archetype sets. Archetype sets increase the effectiveness of specific abilities corresponding to their archetype. Sets can also have additional bonuses when multiple items are equipped. There are bonuses for wearing 2, 4 and 6 items from a set. The exact numbers on a set bonus are determined by the tier and rarity of the items from the set worn. The numbers on the below chart are from tier 1 armor. Armor Types Each player starts with 4 sets of tier 9 armor with no enchantments. They are leather, scale, padded, and plate. A player can also obtain other armor types, such as warweave or chain armor. The specific rating is variable, but almost all armor types have a high armor rating versus only 2 of the 4 specific elements and a low armor rating versus the other 2. (Note: The fifth element, earth (EA), is always medium but is unused since no abilities or weapons deal earth damage.) : *Chain armor does not have a high/low armor rating. It carries a medium rating for every element.